Hyunjo
Hyunjo is a classmate of the main characters and used to be the chief bully of that class. His main victim used to be Dongtae and afterwards Byungchul. Other than Eunju, he is the only character of some importance who is not a Dicer, and this has had consequences in his role in the story: from a feared leader who used violence towards his victims, he was reduced to a wimp as the story progressed. Appearance Hyunjo is a tall, robust young man with short dark brown hair, rough facial features and a strong constitution. Initially he paraded a scowling, intimidating expression. After being toppled from his position of power by circumstances, though, he now is shown with a constantly scared face. During most of the story, his left arm has been in a cast, having been broken by Taebin and later Byungchul. History After X and Dongtae, Hyunjo is the third character to appear in the story. He does so by slapping Dongtae in the face after he failed to carry out an errand given by Hyunjo properly. During the first chapters, he is shown constantly punching, kicking, humiliating and ordering Dongtae around, to the indifference of the rest of the class. Things beging to turn to the worse for him and his two underlings when Taebin arrives in the class. One day, prompted by a quest from X, Taebin provokes Hyunjo's group into picking a fight with himself and proceeds to beat them all viciously, taking extra pleasure from stepping on Hyunjo's hands and kicking him willy-nilly until Dongtae asks him to stop. When Dongtae becomes a Dicer and begins to improve his looks, Hyunjo's bullying of a handsome student begins to attract disapproving glances from the other students. Hyunjo notices and is annoyed by it, and ends up replacing Dongtae as bread shuttle by Byungchul. This backfires badly. After Dongtae gives him a Die and Byungchul deposits all his points into strength in his left arm, the next time Hyunjo comes to bully, Byungchul retaliates by hitting him with full force. Hyunjo is thrown across the room and against a wall, loses consciousness and is hospitalised, vanishing from the story for almost eighty chapters. He thus misses the spread of Dice in the school, and is unfortunate enough to return none the wiser when most students have already become Dicers. He is humiliated right off the bat by two ordinary classmates who have become stronger than he, and is so scared he decides to stay in the restroom. This does not work, though, because X chooses him as the first Target in the War Quest, and Samsusaeng comes to find him. He almost succeeds in knocking him out, but Hyunjo is saved by Dongtae in the last minute. In the furious battle that ensues, Dongtae ensures his safety, not without submitting him to unintentional humiliation: at a certain point, Hyunjo the former bully is casually tossed into the air by his former bread shuttle. Besides, faced with the animosity of the other students, Hyunjo doesn't dare move far from Dongtae. From the second period on, instead of evacuating to the auditorium like the other students, Hyunjo apologises to Dongtae for his past behaviour and begins to cooperate with him and Che-hyun as much as he can. Personality As a chief bully, Hyunjo was used to being in a position of power and was comfortable with it. He showed no kindness or respect to other students, but was calculating enough to target only weak people. His temper was short and he resorted to violence whenever he felt like it. After becoming one of weakest men in the school, though, he quickly morphed into a meek scaredy-cat who could only hide behind Dongtae's back. He was decent enough to thank him for his protection afterwards and shows some signs of reforming. He was shocked and sad to hear about Byungchul's death. Abilities For normal standards, Hyunjo was strong and reasonably skilled in a fight. As a Non-Dicer, though, he is weak relative to the other characters and has no intellectual skills to compensate. Category:Characters Category:Character